rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: Redemption
The Amazing Race: Redemption is the first installment of The Amazing Race hosted by SamualDude, featuring 11 teams of 2 returning for another chance, traveling the world to win The Amazing Race and 1 million dollars. Production Development and Filming The season spanned 40,000 miles (64,000 kilometres) through 10 countries, across 5 different continents, with 1 new country visited. Cast Teams who returned for this race, placed from 2nd to 5th in their previous Race. Season 5 Colin & Christie - 2nd Place - Fell short of the finish line in Texas. Season 6 Adam & Rebecca - 3rd Place - Came in 3rd after missing their connecting flight in Tokyo. Season 11 Charla & Mirna - 3rd Place - Fell short in San Fransisco due to a bad taxi. Season 12 Nathan & Jennifer - 4th Place - Eliminated in Taiwan after arguing over transport. Season 19 Amani & Marcus - 3rd Place - Fell short in Atlanta after struggling with a flight simulator. Season 20 Bopper & Mark - 5th Place - Eliminated in India after Mark suffered heatstroke. Vanessa & Ralph - 4th Place - Elininated in Japan after Vanessa's ankle injury caught up to her. Season 21 Abbie & Ryan - 5th Place - Eliminated in the Netherlands after being U-Turned. Natalie & Nadiya - 4th Place - Eliminated in France after getting lost in search of the Pit Stop. Trey & Lexi - 3rd Place - Got stuck at the final challenge in New York City. Season 22 Joey & Meghan - 5th Place - Eliminated in Scotland after being U-Turned. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *A fuchsia § means the team used the Salvage Pass on that Leg to bypass a time limit instead of using it to save the last place team from elimination. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. NOTES: #Trey & Lexi elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in Leg 2. #Trey & Lexi gave their second Express Pass to Adam & Rebecca during Leg 2. #The Yield in Leg 4 was a Must Vote Double Yield. Vanessa & Ralph and Trey & Lexi had the same amount of votes, so they were both Yielded. #Trey & Lexi elected to use their Salvage Pass to enter the Zoological Grdens, 30 minutes before the other teams during Leg 6. #The Yield in Leg 7 was a Must Vote Double Yield. Trey & Lexi and Abbie & Ryan had the most amount of votes, so they were both Yielded. #Abbie & Ryan chose to mark Trey & Lexi for elimination after winning Leg 8 #Trey & Lexi initially arrived 4th in Leg 9 but were Marked for Elimination which dropped them to 5th #In Leg 10, Trey & Lexi initally arrived 3rd but were Marked for Elimination which dropped them to 4th Episode Quotes Title quotes for each episode are taken off racers during that leg. Leg 1 - "Sunglasses are not conducive to fog" - Rebecca (Wellington, New Zealand) Leg 2 - "Don't be a Mallory; Only Mallory can pull off a Mallory" - Rebecca (Timaru, New Zealand) Leg 3 - "Now they have docks named after the American legal system?" - Marcus (Hobart, Australia) Leg 4 - "There is no stepstool again" - Mirna (Windhoek, Namibia) Leg 5 - "I hope this won't be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack" - Trey (Cape Town, South Africa) Leg 6 - "Can you stick your hands in the tiger's ass?" - Mirna (Pretoria, South Africa) Leg 7 - "Looks like we are both getting fat" - Marcus (Rome, Italy) Leg 8 - "Aca-scuse me?" - Director at Shakespearian Drama Detour (London, England) Leg 9 - "Sheep are naughty" - Lexi (Cardiff, Wales) Leg 10 - "We're like the seven dwarfs here" - Bopper (Taipei, Taiwan) Leg 11 - "Stop being a baby and just eat" - Amani (Manila, The Philippines) Leg 12 - "The end is here" - Marcus (Boston, Massachusetts) Prizes #Two Express Passes. One must be given away before Leg 4, and Samsung Galaxy S3s for each team member. #The Salvage Pass. It can be used at the end of the 2nd leg to save a team from elimination or be used to enter an area with an HoO, 30 minutes before the other teams. #Guarenteed place on the first flight to the next destination. #A second Courtesy of Photo. #Override Pass. It can be used to override the votes at a Must Vote Yield and allows the team who has the Override Pass to choose who is Yielded without using their Courtesy of Photo, or if they are the team that receives the most votes, to pass the Yield onto the team that received the second most amount of votes. #A 15 minute time credit at the Pit Stop for Leg 7. #Overturn Pass. It can be used to alter a U-Turn to target a different team. However, it does not use the team's Courtesy of Pass and can be used if they have already used their U-Turn. #A trip for two from Travelocity to Queenstown, New Zealand and the ability to mark a team for elimination in the next leg of the Race #A trip for two from Travelocity to Bangkok, Thailand #A trip for two from Travelocity to Belize City, Belize #A trip for two from Travelocity to the Gold Coast, Australia #$1,000,000 US Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States -> New Zealand)' *New York City, New York (Belvedere Castle) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) *Wellington (Oriental Parade) *Wellington (Te Papa) *Wellington (Kelburn Park) *Wellington (Karori Wildlife Sanctuary) In the Race's first Roadblock, one team member had to search the floors of Te Papa for one of eleven clues, before they can continue on with the Race. In the second Roadblock of the Leg and Race, one team member had to succesfully kick 3 rugby footballs in the goal, in order to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams received a picture of a Kiwi and the city of Wellington which they had to identify, in order to receive their next clue. *Teams had to figure out that "Our Place" is referring to Te Papa, where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 2 (New Zealand)' * Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) to Timaru, New Zealand (Richard Pearse Airport) *Timaru (South Cantebury Museum) *Timaru (Phar Lap Raceway) *Pleasant Point (Saint Mary's Catherdal) *Pleasant Point (Pleasant Point Railway Museum or Pleasant Point Golf Course) *Pleasant Point (Pleasant Point Domain) *Pleasant Point (Richard Pearse Memorial) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to complete a lap of the Phar Lap Raceway on a horse in under 2 minutes. In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Train or Golf. In Train, teams must take a ride on the Pleasant Point train, a historical attraction of the local line in South Cantebury and take a photo with 10 tourists with the 4 trains to receive their next clue. In Golf, each team member must successfully complete a par 3 hole of golf to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At the South Cantebury Museum, teams received a Maori rock carving with their next clue engraved into it, directing them to the Phar Lap Raceway. 'Leg 3 (New Zealand -> Australia)' * Christchurch, New Zealand (Christchurch International Airport) to Hobart, Australia (Hobart International Airport) *Hobart (Wrest Point Hotel Casino - Onyx Bar) *Hobart (Moorilla Winery or Federation Concert Hall) *Hobart (Bellerive Oval) *Hobart (Constitution Docks) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Wine or Music. In Wine, teams travelled to the Moorilla Winery and search for their next clue amongst one hundred barrels. In Music, teams travelled to the Federation Concert Hall and had to listen to a fragment of a AC/DC song and then guess out of three options the correct name of the song. This will be repeated for three times. If they guessed wrong, they had to listen to the fragment again. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to hit 3 balls to the boundary, in a game of cricket to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon arrival in Hobart, teams had to deliver a toy koala to the Onyx Bar in the Wrest Point Hotel Casino, to receive their next clue. 'Leg 4 (Australia -> Namibia)' *Hobart (Hobart Cenotaph) * Hobart, Australia (Hobart International Airport) to Windhoek, Namibia (Hosea Kutako International Airport) *Windhoek (Nyati Wildlife Art) *Windhoek (Daan Viljoen Game Reserve) *Windhoek (Wanaheda Police Station) *Windhoek (Alte Feste) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to go on a safari and spot 6 cutout animal. At the end, they must place the animals correctly in the order they saw them in the safari, in order to receive their next clue. Teams had to chose between Chop or Clean, In Chop, teams had to use a double ended handsaw to chop 3 pieces of wood off a log to receive their next clue, In Clean, teams had to use the provided tools to clean 4 cars to the satisfaction of the manager to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *At Hobart Cenotaph, teams signed up for one of three charter flights scheduled to arrive in Windhoek: 9:30 AM, 10:00 AM, and 10:30 AM. *At Nyati Wildlife Art, teams had to correctly identify 3 different animal skins to receive their next clue. *Upon completion of the Detour, teams were given a model of Alte Feste and had to figure out it was their next Pit Stop. 'Leg 5 (Namibia -> South Africa)' * Windhoek, Namibia (Hosea Kutako International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) *Melkbosstrand (Melkbos Air Strip) *Cape Town (Intyatyambo Orphanage) *Cape Town (Mostert's Mill) In the first Roadblock of this leg, one team member had to complete a 9,000 feet skydive to receive their next clue. In the second Roadblock of this leg, the team member who didn't complete the first Roadblock had to search through a trailer of toys to find a toy elephant to present to the children in exchange for their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon completing the first Roadblock, teams hitched a trailer of toys to their car before heading to the Intyatyambo Orphange. 'Leg 6 (South Africa)' * Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town Internation Airport) to Johannesburg, South Africa (O. R. Tambo International Airport) *Pretoria (Freedom Park) *Pretoria (National Zoological Gardens of South Africa) *Pretoria (City Hall) *Pretoria (Voortrekker Monument) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Feed the Tigers or Find the Birds. In Feed the Tigers, teams must brave the tiger pen and feed a tiger their daily meal to receive their next clue. In Find the Birds, teams had to enter the bird aviary and use a pair of binoculars to search for a fake bird with a route marker on its foot to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon completing of the Detour, teams were given a picture of a statue. They needed to figure out that it was the Andries Wilhelmus Jacobus Pretorius statue outside of City Hall, where they will find their next clue. 'Leg 7 (South Africa -> Italy)' * Johannesburg, South Africa (O. R. Tambo International Airport) to Rome, Italy (Rome Fiumicino Airport) *Rome (Trevi Fountain) *Rome (Piccolo Buco or ''Via dei Delfini) *Rome (Colosseum) *Rome (Villa Borghese Gardens) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Pasta or Art. In Pasta, teams travelled on foot to Piccolo Buco and had to eat 4 servings of pasta in under 10 minutes to receive their next clue. In Art, teams travelled on foot to Via di Delfini and had to recreate The Scream to the judge's satisfaction to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to master a gladitorial routine and perform for a judge to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *Upon completing the Detour, teams were given a toy gladiator. They had to realize that their next destination was the Colosseum. 'Leg 8 (Italy -> England) * Rome, Italy (Rome Fiumicino Airport) to London, England (Heathrow International Airport or Gatwick International Airport) *London (Tate Modern) *Dunsfold (Dunsfold Aerodrome) *London (Buckingham Palace - The Mall) *London (Globe Theatre or Who Shop) *London (Hyde Park) *London (London Eye) In the only Fast Forward of the Race, the team had to make the V8 Man Smoothie made in a episode of Top Gear and drink until it is empty to win the Fast Forward. In this leg's Roadblock, the team member needed to complete a lap of the Top Gear Test Track in under 2 minutes to receive their next clue. For the Detour, Teams chose between Shakespearian Drama or Whovian Antics. In Shakespearian Drama, Teams chose a segment from a Shakespeare play and act it out to the satisfaction of a judge. In Whovian Antics, Teams needed to arrange figurines of each incarnation of the Doctor in order. ;Additional Tasks *At the Tate Modern, Teams received a Shirt with the Top Gear logo on the tag as their next clue. They had to figure out that their next destination was the Dunsfold Aerodrome '''Leg 9 (England -> Wales) *London (London Eye) * London, England (Kings Cross Station) to Cardiff, Wales (Cardiff Central Station) *Cardiff (Welsh National War Museum) *Cardiff (Llandiff Fields or Sherman Cymru) *Cardiff (Millenium Stadium) The Roadblock for this leg required one team member to chose a capsule on the London Eye and search it for a clue, If they did not find a clue in that capsule they had to ride it again until they find a clue. For the Detour, Teams had to choose between Herd and Heard. In Herd, Teams travelled to Llandiff Fields and had to herd 5 sheep into a pen to receive their next clue. In Heard, Teams travelled to Sherman Cymru and had to choose a piece of sheet music and then give to the musician who was playing it to receive their next clue. ;Additional Tasks *After completing either side of the Detour, Teams received a Rugby Ball with the name of the Pitstop sewn into it, Millenium Stadium. 'Leg 10 (Wales -> Taiwan)' * Cardiff, Wales (Cardiff International Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) *Taipei (Wistaria Teahouse) *Taipei (Shenkeng Street) *Taipei (Daja Riverside Park or Grand Tong Temple) *Taipei (Taipei Confucius Temple) In this Roadblock one teammember had to eat a bowl of Stinky Tofu to receive their next clue. In the Water had teams travel to Daja Riverside Park and join up with a dragon boat crew and succesfully row the course to receive their next clue. Carry the Water had teams travel to Grand Tong Temple then fill a bucket up with water, bring it up a hill and empty it in a tub repeating the process untill the tub is filled to a marked line ;Additional Tasks *At the Wistaria Teahouse, Teams participated in a traditional Tea Ceremony and were given the tea saucer which had their next destination on the bottom of it 'Leg 11 (Taiwan -> The Philippines)' * Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) to Manila, The Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *Manila (Paco Park) *Victoria, Laguna (Giant Duck) *Victoria, Laguna (Field behind Giant Duck) *Manila (Rizal Park - Rizal Monument) In this Roadblock one team member had to eat 8 Balut eggs to receive their next clue. This leg's Detour was a switchback to The Amazing Race 5 and the Fowl or Plow detour. 'Leg 12 (The Philippines ''-> ''United States)' * Manila, The Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Boston, Massachusetts, USA (Logan Internation Airport) *Boston (Union Oyster House) *Boston (Boston Common) *Boston (Copley Park) *Boston (Fenway Park) *Boston (Castle Island) In the final Roadblock of the Race, One team member had to find 11 items from a group of 30 items relating to each leg of the Race and put them in leg order from 1 - 11 ;Additional Tasks *At the Boston Common, Teams had to walk the Freedom Trail and once back at the start a man will ask them a question, If they get it correct he would hand over their next clue but if they were incorrect they would have to walk the Trail again before having another go.